User talk:Spartan G-23/Archive 2
Dragon Empire Yea... Rebels... and much more. Twilightstorm 19:41, 15 May 2007 (UTC) the Empire They consider themselves an empire under the command of a former ONI member who has spartans. Seeing the spartans and heretic Covenant allies some rebels gladly joined. They learned more tatics and had bggan growing and growing. Later a UNSC Expeditionary fleet was sent to recover the spartans, Empress Lysira Sarris and the other leaders and wipe them out. Admiral Kunzite's fleet failed but he regained his children which he thought were lost forever. Twilightstorm 20:08, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Roleplaying I like your enthusiasm and charisma when it comes to wanting to get a good roleplay going. I just have a few suggestions to improve your writing and make it better. 1) Every roleplay, no matter what it is, will fail without meaning to every post. If the post needs to be twelve pages long, then so be it as long as it conveys a point. To post something without a point makes the roleplay drag on and dull. Know what you really want to have happen before you begin writing. 2) Roleplays are meant to put you in the mind of the characters you play. Get inside their heads and make sure that every action the perform is something that specific character would definately do. An action that makes you second guess your character isn't worth including. 3) Microsoft Word is your friend. Use the word processing software on your computer as a spell check system and a way to lengthen posts and add depth. I've been noticing in alot of your posts that you have blatent spelling mistakes, that if corrected would improve the quality of your work. Remember, you're telling a story. And a story that's unreadable can't be enjoyed. Please, don't blow this off like some automated message I'm sending you. Sure I do roleplay tips for people all the time, but I always adress individual weaknesses so that the roleplayer could benefit from my input. I just hope you take the time to seriously think about what I have told you. Thanks. CaptainAdamGraves 21:02, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Tell me when it's my turn On the RPG The evil O,malley 22:38, 15 May 2007 (UTC) WHAT!!?? I TOLD YOU I WAS IN THE RPG!! AND YOU SKIPPED ME!!! The evil O,malley 00:48, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I KNOW YOUR THERE!! The evil O,malley 00:54, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Hrmmrmrm........oh sorry for bieng so touchy! The Evil O'malley 00:56, 16 May 2007 (UTC) The Invity Thingy Um, yah, I would like to be in it! Spartan 501 01:36, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I would like do this. Oh also i'm in Demakhis Her enternal will... Blood says she will forgive me but your friand didn't need to invite her because I said she is a god liek advirsary or something. I added our group's vessels too. Twilightstorm 01:59, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I know. I was watching the Halo Wars RP when it started to learn about RPing this way. Shock Troopers are like ODST but are Lekgolo,sangheili, and elite imperial troops. Troopers are just Unggoy, and troops. Cannon Fodder. Our Lekgolo however have black armor like the rest of or troops. Lucy isn't to be underestimadeted to. She's an angel with passive but hard to kill when shes pissed to to the experiments she edured. Acceptable losses too... troops are always expandable in our empire. Twilightstorm 00:32, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Just watch out... If you run itno me you get defence.. you run itno dusk and she'll chase you down... Blood? Blood will amek you some how kill your self or somethin like that... Or just make you join our side. She wnats us to get the Monitors and force'em or passivly get'em on our side also the flood thing was dusk's idea as well as the gravemind. Twilightstorm 00:37, 17 May 2007 (UTC) 'Fenijee He's only commander inasmuch as he's the last living Sangheili. At present, he's trying to get control of Blade of Dawn. Hope I didn't contradict anything that's already been established. [[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' 00:39, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I gotcha. My mistake. -[[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' ''we'll'ing'']] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' 00:47, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Hey take it up woth Dusk I'm in charge of the iMperial forces... and Lucy... bbesides not all flood can just fall under the control of one brain form... or can they... I'll fix this then. who knows maybe the flood might turn on us but there are soem of Our won flood that owe use from my story here. Twilightstorm 00:44, 17 May 2007 (UTC) You read it liek that? or your just saying that... who read's my whole page?! RP As per General Order 25.365.68, MIL AI "Will",SER#2430 is yours to command--UNSC AI 23:13, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Rebels?! "Kill the rebels in the fanfic as long as they are not a main character." How dare you call our imperial military rebel cur?! We are nothing like rebels though soemof our troops were soem they are now imperial troopers of the grand arcanum and the snake that will bite the hand of the UNSC scum. or something like that. I am deeply hurt... well a bit hurt. Twilightstorm 17:43, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ?Who? Hey, who was that last post about? You didn't mention, name or side? SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 23:17, 18 May 2007 (UTC) *Gotcha. Thanks! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 23:22, 18 May 2007 (UTC) **Can 091 work with him? If at all possible? SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 23:28, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Note All Forerunner things are under my jurisdiction, and besides, a Human A.I. wouldn't be able to absorb so much information, let alone take control of Sentinels. -Monitor of Installation-07 1:00 PM, May 19th, 2007 invitation thank I accecpt your invitation. 17:48, 19 May 2007 (UTC) where is that, why my sign did'nt work?? 17:53, 19 May 2007 (UTC) what should I know before start to do something If I change my sign here does it change on halopedia? Chief frank 001 where can I found some Image for a new sign Chief frank 001 Hmm? Who said anything about killing? Also, your character is getting a bit overpowered. Forerunner knowledge in a Human A.I.? Taking control of a Monitor? These actions are invalid. I will be ignoring that particular post. -Monitor of Installation-07 2:25 PM, May 19th, 2007 I don't live in South Korea, but I AM South Korean. I live in LI. -Monitor of Installation-07 2:40 PM, May 19th, 2007 -.- How come our guys are dying so easily. The Elite Guard have sheilds just to let you know and are genetically altered. The Shock Troopers have soem sheilding and the Troopers are just canon fodder and that hanger was being guards by two frigates and one phantom was inside. I admire you will to survive but it is getting tiring to see only my dudes dying. But still they aren't main characters. I have a funny feeling about that monitor fella... like he'll double cross us... Iwant to ask your opinion... Twilightstorm 19:22, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Lol, there is nothing called Li. I meant Long Island! Also, as for double crossing, I think you mean 823543 Discordant Fervor. It's in his name! -Monitor of Installation-07 4:29 PM, may 19th, 2007 Don't take your suspicions off just yet... I might just surprise you... -Monitor of Installation-07 4:35 PM, May 19th, 2007 I dun know... you haven't seen blood's bag of surprises. Twilightstorm 21:59, 19 May 2007 (UTC) There are no retreats... no exceptions. My frigates were guarding hanger seven when miche's legion forced lamba gsquad into submission. Also I remember the hanger doors being locked and sealed off. Noen of this is possible and thank you showuing your true colors... Bloodstar 22:05, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Blood is a girl from UK. Her name is Ophelia but dion't use it. Plus she is aboard teh Archaic Memory. If the Empress was in hanger seven the IMperials would win due to her prowess and powers Twilightstorm 22:12, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Twilightstorm 22:12, 19 May 2007 (UTC) -sneer- I got your seps caught innetween two legions and a scarab. alsos he ment that monitor. Twilightstorm 22:37, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Project: Hollow Bastion Yeah sure i'll join the project. Sorry about the late reply me internets be f***ed. Gunnery Sergeant Thompson Naka ' Pumdee mine is naka pumdee not pudmee. Halonerd Not you Not you. Bloodstar 23:21, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Naka ' Pumdee I KNOW question the next time you will make fan fiction space battle can you send me a message? I woud like to help you I have some idea, thank. Chief frank 001